


smile for the camera

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Choi Jongho, Boys in Skirts, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fluff, Headspace, How Do I Tag, M/M, Panties, Porn, Smut, Soft Choi Jongho, Subspace, Top Song Mingi, baby boy jongho, bcs jongho thighs, bisexual mingi, but that’ll come in later wink wonk, camboy, camboy jongho, he finds himself through finding jongho, literally awakens as a bisexual, might add more pairings???, no beta we die like men, oh and mingi has tattoos, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: When Mingi was browsing for some porn late at night, he wasn’t expecting to find himself watching a camboy wearing pretty skirts and tight stockings. He also wasn’t expecting to find himself realizing that he was bisexual. But, why did the camboy look so familiar to him somehow? And why is Jongho always acting so weird around him?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I DONT GET ENOUGH OF BOTTOM JONGHO ESPECIALLY CAMBOY JONGHO SO- i made one instead~ i hope you like this i really tried ;-; <333 
> 
> anyways, happy thanksgivings day! pls enjoy~!

“Yo, man, are you still watching that camboy again? I thought you said you were going on a straight cleanse?”

Mingi rolls his eyes at his roommate for frankly being too observant. Yeah, he said he wasn’t going to watch the camboy anymore, but that doesn’t mean he actually will do it. 

And to his defense, he did go on a straight cleanse. A straight cleanse, meaning that he would only look at straight porn or cam girls instead to try and rid his mind of the one and only pretty pink little poison to his sexuality that was known as jjongbunny, the camboy that dresses up in short skirts, thigh highs, lace panties, lingerie, corsets, garterbelts and chokers.

But it didn’t work because two days later of boring porn and unsatisfying jerk off sessions, Mingi is back at it again with searching up jjongbunny’s newest stream schedule. 

Now to be fair, Mingi had to admit that by all means, he was straight as a ruler. Tits were all his thing. But when he found the doe-like innocent little streamer, he finds himself questioning whether or not this was an exception for his preference in sex or not. He couldn’t help but to feel so aroused every time he watches Jjong lift his cute short skirt up, being naughty and wiggling his hips at the camera, before taking in his three fingers up his really juicy looking ass. Mingi couldn’t deny that he’s imagined himself tasting it a few times. 

And that voice. Oh god that voice. Jjong’s moans were so high pitched that they could rival a woman’s. It turned Mingi on even more. He didn’t even know guys could moan that high. But to be honest he was still learning about all this thanks to the camboy.

He remembers the first stream that he’s ever been to of the boy’s like it was just yesterday.

He was looking for some cute camgirls on this pornsite he usually used and trusts. There were so many to choose from but they all had similar themes to each other and that wasn’t what he was looking for. 

No, he was looking for a babygirl. One that was sweet, cute, plump, and innocent. The babygirl that he had imagined wore pretty white short skirts, lace thigh highs, and a delicate white crop top. The epitome of an angel.

So when he found the thumbnail of someone who fit his own description to a T, it was safe to say he went right for it.

Clicking on the video took him to the streamer’s current live, who was currently swaying their pretty and full ass at the camera. There was a white dildo inside, and a vibrator that was taped to the thick thigh. He assumes that it was shoved deep inside of their front. 

He immediately gets hard and whips out his dick from the cages of his sweatpants. It was a good thing he was along for tonight, his roommate sleeping over with one of their friends for the entire week. 

As the cam girl continues to hump the air with their sweet high moans, Mingi strokes himself to the same pace as their hips were going to match the rhythm. 

He was too far gone to realize that when the cam girl turned over to present themselves to the camera, the vibrator was strapped to a small dick instead of what he would have assumed would be the opposite. 

He had released already as soon as the person on the screen had cried out that they were cuming, pleasures screams echoing in his ears as Mingi’s cum spurts onto his bare stomach. 

“Shit…”

He groans after his release and it’s only then that he notices that the cam girl he was masturbating to just a few seconds ago was actually a cam  _ boy _ .

The boy was covered in lube and his own cum. If his face were in the shot, he’d probably look fucked out too. Mingi takes notice of the lace panties that hung from his right calf and it takes him a bit to stop himself from getting another hard on. 

A small giggle is heard and that’s when he hears the boy’s voice for the first time, unladen with pleasure, making it a bit more lower in pitch than it was when he was shoving the dildo inside of him. 

“Hehe~ thank you for coming to my stream, sir! I hope you enjoyed my little show.”

Mingi can hear a bubble of more giggles in the streamer’s sweet and yet boyish voice. 

“Thank you for all the donations too!”

And Mingi mentally slaps himself for not even having the common decency to jerk off to this guy and not even give a little donation for his troubles. 

“Oh wow! Thank you so much, sgmin99! You are my last donor for the day, which means you get a special gift after the stream! I hope you like it~ thank you once again to everyone who joined and I’ll see you again next week! Jjong is signing off!”

The stream ends and the way the boy even speaks has Mingi weak in the knees. He was just so cute, especially with the way he exudes such innocence and prettiness. Why was he so whipped already for this person whom he just got off to and is a person of the opposite sex? Should he feel ashamed of himself?

He doesn’t really have the time to when he gets a little notification on his screen in the chat box. He goes to open it and is hit with a surprise he never knew he needed. 

It was a picture of the camboy, all messy and dirty with cum and lube as he holds tight a bear plushie in one of his hands. The angle was pointed towards his back. His skirt was ridden up all the way until you could see the outline of his ass by his free hand and the white halter top that he was wearing was tied up loosely, it could so easily be taken off with a flick of Mingi’s finger or two. The white lace thigh highs hugged his legs tightly, some of the fat there bunching up at the top and Mingi so badly wants to bite at it and taste him. The boy was kneeling and it seemed as if he was looking right at the camera but the picture had his face cropped out. All he had to go on was a mole on the soft skin on the nape of his neck, the two other cute little beauty marks that dotted the bottom of his left ass cheek and the small tuft of the short black hair that peeled through the crop of the picture. The beauty marks were so cute, Mingi really wanted to kiss at them. 

Another message appears afterwards and he couldn’t believe how cute this boy could get. 

“Hi, Mingi! I saw that your name on your profile was Mingi so I hope you don’t mind me calling you that >.<

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my stream and my little gift for you! 

I hope that you’ll be able to visit me again on my next one soon~ 

Baby will wait for you~! ;)

Thank you for coming today and making me the happiest boy on earth! Sleep well, daddy~ <333”

Yeah, no. Mingi can’t believe that there is someone as adorable and sweet as this boy right here. He remembers getting another hard on that night after bidding a quick good night to the streamer, and used the gift Jjong had given him for his masturbation session. 

He’s taken back to the present when Wooyoung groans at him. 

“Dude, your mouth is drooling. Wipe that shit up, please.”

Mingi quickly scrambles for a napkin by the table to wipe it up, pouting at his best friend for being such a meanie. 

That was another thing. Mingi has told his little predicament to all of his friends because that’s just who he is. He doesn’t lie.

They all took it about as well as he expected. His roommate, Wooyoung, laughed the hardest about it out of them all. 

“You’re ten decades late to the party. If you haven’t noticed, we’re all pretty bisexual ourselves. Take San for example. The fucker is dating both sexes, and we’re here single as fuck. Fuck you by the way, Sannie. Why you gotta be born so good looking and popular, asshole?”

Wooyoung has definitely had a bit too much to drink that night but no one really cared as it was the week of finals and they needed this one night to destress. 

“Oh, shut up. It’s not like you don’t have a thing for me either.” 

San smirks and winks at the other before he’s taken by the wrist roughly and dragged into one of the clubs back doors by Wooyoung. 

“Don’t wait up on us!!”

He screams back at the group before disappearing with San in tow. 

“Still, I can’t believe it took a camboy who wears skirts to make you discover that you’re bi.”

Yeosang adds, completely ignoring the two that had just left. Mingi ponders about what he said, and yeah, he agrees that it sounds much more stupid than he thought. He is utterly pathetic.

“Hey, on the bright side, at least you found something new about yourself! Self-growth, y’know?”

Hongjoong tries to reason with Mingi, and he is eternally grateful. Hongjoongie-hyung, a saint.

“Yeah! This calls for a celebration! To Mingi’s self-growth!”

His other friend, Yunho, brings his glass up in a cheers motion, with everyone at the table following. Seonghwa laughs at his enthusiasm and Mingi can’t help but do so as well.

But there’s something that’s been bothering him throughout the whole night. A certain someone that was sitting right beside him. 

“Hey, Jongho. You alright? You haven’t said a thing since earlier.” 

The boy freezes in his seat. He looks a bit shaken up and Mingi can’t help but wonder what happened to him that’s got him all tensed up like that. He knows it’s not his “coming-out” since basically everyone in their friend group was gay as hell. So what was bothering the younger?

“I-it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. C-cheers!”

Jongho just ignores the quizzical looks that Mingi gives him, opting to feign a smile and push his thoughts deep down into the depths of his brain. He would open them up again later on when everyone was shitfaced but safe at their apartments and he was left alone in his single dorm room. 

He straightens out his black leather jacket, wipes his palms on his black jeans, and just hopes and prays to _any god_ out there that Mingi doesn’t recognize him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah!”

“Shhh, it’s ok, daddy’s got you.”

“Daddy! Daddy’s cock feels so good inside of baby! It’s so warm inside”

It was a Saturday night, a night of jjongbunny’s livestream.

Today, there was a special guest who acted as Jjong’s daddy, roughly giving him sex and defiling the little princess in more ways than one. 

The comments were filled with demands, some asking to fuck the pretty baby harder, some asking to pull away and let him beg for more, others simply encouraging Jjong with praise for being such a good boy and promises of cuddles and kisses afterwards. 

Mingi was in the middle of all of those.

Right now, he was jerking off as he watched the dolled up camboy get rammed by the guy’s cock, which couldn’t have been less than a few inches smaller than Mingi’s, he notes. 

Jjong’s high pitched moans and little squeaks were filling his head, his ear pods drowning out any other noise in his room. He cutely gasped when the man pulled out slightly all the way to the tip and rammed hard back into him. Mingi was sure if he could see his face, there would be hearts in his eyes. The boy really loved to get pounded into hard, Mingi has learned.

“Daddy, look. Your cock is so big, it’s bulging in my tummy.” Jjong laughs so adorably as he places a hand over the man’s to bring it to his belly, where there was a slight bump each time he pressed into the boy’s heat. God, everything this camboy did was just so cute and innocent yet so dirty at the same time, Mingi can’t believe he’s hit the jackpot on finding him. He’s always had a soft spot for cute things. 

“Pretty little baby, you’re such a slut for daddy’s cock, aren’t you, darling?” 

The man shoves even harder into Jjong and he was now screaming at the fast and strong thrusts. There were probably tears in his eyes too, Mingi thinks, judging by how he’s so far gone and just cries from the rough pounding of the cock that was inside him. 

They seemed to be getting close, and so was Mingi. His hands started to pick up the pace around his dick, red and ready to cum. Jjong just lets out a symphony of moans and high-pitched whines as he’s fucked into oblivion. 

“Oh! Daddy! Please! Fill me up with your cum! Wanna be bred, please, please, plea-“ The camboy let out a loud scream, cutting off his begging for cum. He got what he wanted though when the man shoved deep inside of him as he releases his semen into Jjong’s plump ass. His cries were so cute while he got pumped full of cum, and that was the last straw for Mingi. He came into his hand for what felt like the third time that night while watching jjongbunny get fucked so hard. There were heavy pants coming from the stream audio and soft praises coming from the other man towards Jjong, sweet giggles erupting from the boy. Mingi somehow wishes that it was him doing that to Jjong instead. 

“Thank you for joining the stream, everybody! I hope you enjoyed our show. A big special thank you to our mystery man here too, we couldn’t have had this fun stream without you!” Mingi hears the man chuckle with such a deep voice that it could rival his own. He also hears wet kisses coming from the two as Jjong thanks him for his service during the stream. He wonders how Jjong’s lips would feel like on his. 

“It was my pleasure. I had a lot of fun, I hope that everyone did too.” Somehow, he feels like this man sounded familiar but he couldn’t really put his finger on it. But at the same time, Mingi was always known to have really bad memory with people and mixes everyone’s voices and faces up a lot of the time. So he brushes it off. 

“Oh, thank you for all the generous donations as well! We got so much love today, it makes me really happy!” Mingi mentally curses himself again for forgetting to donate and quickly does so before Jjong ends the stream. But then again, he can’t complain when he becomes the special donor of the night once again and will be rewarded with a special gift from Jjong, as the camboy had said with his bubbly and cute voice. Mingi has to slap himself to not get hard again from that. 

When they finally bid goodnight and turn off the stream, Mingi sighs a bit. He’s not sure why, but he feels a heavy feeling in his chest. Like there was something there that wanted to be said but couldn’t. He tries to figure out what it might be but he’s way too tired from his jerkoff session that he can only think of the pure bliss of sleep. 

“Well, whatever. I should probably clean up now and go to bed.”

He totally forgets about Jjong’s special present and only realizes it when he receives a notification of a new message from the boy. It boosts his mood immediately to see the boy’s name pop up, and he doesn’t know why. Maybe he’s taking this infatuation with the camboy a little too far now. When he opens it, it’s not quite what he expected at all, but he’s really excited nonetheless. 

It’s a short video of Jjong in his cum-stained pink panties and pink see-through babydoll lingerie. He was laying on his back on the bed, the angle of the camera hovering over him, and Mingi thinks that this must have been taken by the man earlier. He feels a little pang of jealousy but pushes it away. Jjong’s lips were left in the crop of the video and he could see how red and plump they were from when he was sucking the guy off during the stream. There was that pretty neck mole showing too. He still wants to bite it. 

In the short video, Mingi watched as Jjong squirmed in the bed, hand moving all over himself, and his back arching as he’s overstimulated from all the touches. He smiles for the camera and spreads his legs open for it. Mingi could see everything, from the rip in his panties by the other man’s hands, to the cum that was leaking out of Jjong’s hole, and the same two cute little moles that were on his ass. 

“Daddy, do you see? How much you wrecked baby and filled me up with your cum? It makes me so happy. I hope you were happy with baby too.” Jjong giggles so adorably and waves at the camera, a small ‘bye-bye’ coming from his pretty lips. 

Yeah, no. Mingi doesn’t think he’ll be going to sleep anytime soon.

————————————

“Thanks again for helping out with today, hyung. You’re a life-saver.” Jjong just got out of a shower, hair damp still and sits on the floor by his bed. The raven-haired man sits on top of the bed and grabs the towel wrapped around the boy’s neck to dry away at his wet hair, complaining a bit about how he shouldn’t be walking around with damp hair or else he’ll get sick. 

“I’m always happy to be of help. Are you feeling okay? Does it still hurt anywhere?” The light caress of his hands through the towel drying at his hair makes Jjong lean into it, he’s always been pretty sensitive to gentle touches after having such intense sex. He’s kinda embarrassed by it. 

“I’m okay, but… do you think he was watching tonight?” Jjong asks carefully, as if the question weighed a million pounds over his head. The other man continues to work at Jjong’s beautiful black hair. 

“Who else would sgmin99 be?” 

“But, hyung! There’s thousands of Mingis out there! Why does he have to be  _ our  _ Mingi…” Jjong whined, a pout naturally coming onto his face, his lips jutted out, cheeks puffed and eyebrows scrunched. He was just too cute. The man then stops at his task in drying Jjong’s hair. He places the towel at his side and brings his hands to cup at the bo’s cheeks, prompting him to lean his head back onto the man’s lap and look up at him. 

“Hey, things will be ok. He won’t find out, I promise. As long as we are careful, you have nothing to fear, Jongho.” There was a calming smile on the man’s face, his thumbs rubbing at Jongho’s cheeks gently, just like he always does when Jongho feels uneasy, sad, or scared. It was easy for him to lean into the touch. He’s just so used to it, it feels right. Jongho reciprocates a smile back, and places his hands on top of the man’s where they were on his cheeks. 

“...Thank you, Seonghwa-hyung.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii~ so i have another chapter im not sure if this is good enough as a full-fledged chapter but i want to make this fic in short bouts of chapters instead of big full ones, since the plot isn't too serious, at least that's what im trying to go for! please let me know if this plan of small chapters instead of big chapters sounds like a good idea or not, im not too sure about it myself! anyways, thank you once again for reading and for everyone who left comments before, you guys are my motivation thank you ;-; <3333
> 
> comments and kudos are super appreciated!! they make me happy~ 
> 
> talk to me about bottom jongho on twt @goodliljjong !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took awhile and I’m sorry T^T but I hope you enjoy!

Things started to change with Jongho ever since that day in the bar. 

Mingi was worried, to say the least. How does one of his best friends go from his usual self to a recluded shell of himself? 

Whenever they went out for boys’ day out, Jongho wouldn’t budge. Whereas the boy would be much more outgoing and joking around with everyone, he was distant and quiet now. Never tries to join in the conversation and always fiddles with his fingers or the hems of his thick clothing. He also wears too many layers now, turtlenecks underneath cardigans and heavy coats, his signature color always being black and dark shades, especially with this warm autumn weather, and Mingi finds it so odd. Jongho was always one to be sensitive to temperatures. 

That’s not all though. Whenever Jongho is left alone with Mingi sometimes, all their other friends off to somewhere else for a bit, the boy gets so physically uncomfortable around him and it pains Mingi to think that it was because of him that Jongho would be feeling that way towards him. He’s always had a soft spot for the younger. Maybe it’s because they were the first to meet and click instantly in their friend group rather than the others, or maybe it was because he’s been there with Jongho for so many big changes in his life. 

When Mingi broke up with his first girlfriend, Jongho was there to drag him out of his slump, bringing chicken to his dorm and a plethora of kids’ movies to watch with him until night comes. When Mingi got his job at the college, Jongho was the one who ran up to him and gave him a big hug to congratulate him, even though the younger usually hated physical affection. But all that has changed.

Either way, he can’t help but feel like their relationship is slowly withering away along with the autumn’s falling leaves. 

And now, he was here with said person. 

Sitting at the park’s bench awkwardly and without any communication. They’re just there. And Mingi thinks this couldn’t get any more harder. 

He’s tried to approach Jongho in the past few weeks about his change in behavior, but always gets shut down, with hard to believe excuses and physical signs of discomfort. He never pushes any farther than that. He never would want to do that to Jongho. 

To be fair, this was all Seonghwa’s fault. 

He had called the three of them up (including Yunho, who was currently with Seonghwa getting some ice cream for Jongho) for a half boys’ day out. A nice walk in the park and complaints of teachers, co-workers, and life in general. Mingi didn’t have a problem with it, but he’s just not doing so hot when Jongho still hasn’t seemed to warm back up to him. He’s starting to really miss the old Jongho. The one who would make snarky jokes at him, be so mature yet so immature at the same time, the one who would never fail to make Mingi’s day brighter. 

Ok, so yeah. Maybe he has a special connection to Jongho more than the other bros, but can you sue him? Jongho was their youngest, and he was always the closest to Mingi. In a way, he feels like they were an old married couple. They bickered over childish things and made up as quickly as just the snap of fingers. They give and took from each other, borrowing clothes and things and then giving back like they lived with each other. Jongho always made him feel comfortable, and he did the same for Jongho. But now, the boy was fidgeting and squirming in his seat next to Mingi. It was like he couldn’t sit down. It makes him sad to think that he’s the reason why Jongho was feeling so uncomfortable. He feels like he’s losing his best friend, his warmth, his smile, his everything.

He just wishes he knew why, what happened. Why is he avoiding Mingi like the plague? He wishes that Jongho could tell him something, anything. So that he doesn’t have to feel like their relationship was weakening.

“Hey, Jongho.” He sees the boy visibly flinch and look at him with wide, surprised eyes, and he feels red with anger and sadness, does he really not want to talk to Mingi that much? 

“Y-yeah?” His voice shook, he was definitely not up for talking. It was like he thought this day out together would end without them having talked at least once. That’s just too bad because Mingi isn’t a quitter. He finally jabs at the problem that’s been weighing over their shoulders.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Jongho looks at him like he was saying blasphemy, but then his eyes soften and they looked like they were about to cry. Mingi never regretted being so blunt to Jongho until now. He wanted to wipe away at the tears but chooses against it. 

“I’m not mad, I just… I’ve noticed it a lot lately. And your excuses aren’t exactly the best either. I can tell when you’re lying about studying from a mile away.” He sighs. The truth was harder to say than he thought. He was hoping that it didn’t hurt as much if he kept it in his thoughts and never opened it up for confirmation from the younger. He was wrong. 

Jongho wasn’t doing any better though. He was shaking, like he was scared of Mingi or something. (It really hurts him to think that Jongho would feel that way.) His eyes were avoiding Mingi’s and his palms were sweaty. He tries to wipe them off on his black pants, but it doesn’t help to calm his nerves down. He wasn’t going to last. 

To be fair, he was scared of Mingi. Of course he was, because it’s not exactly a good thing to know that one of your bestest friends and someone you feel super close with actually watches your dirty streams. Mingi has probably seen Jongho in panties and skirts and bras more than he’s seen the boy himself in the last few weeks. 

How could he not be scared and uncomfortable around the man? What if he finds out, what if he confronts Jongho about it, what is Jongho going to say? 

He flinched a little when he felt Mingi get up from his seat beside Jongho on the bench. He was looking up into the sky, like he was trying to find a reason there. There was a tense moment in between them and Jongho knew he had to think of something to say, anything to make sure the other wouldn’t be upset anymore. Just as he was about to speak, Mingi’s deep voice cuts through him like a knife. But the words he says warms him more than anything.

“I don’t know what you may be going through or why you’ve been so distant lately. And you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But I just want you to know that, as your friend, I am here for you. I care about you and that won’t ever change, no matter how much you keep from me, good or bad. I just want to let you know that, Jongho.”

And Jongho tries to muster up all his strength not to cry right then and there in front of his best friend. He needed to keep up his strength, not show any weakness as he always knew. 

He realizes then that he really wants to tell him. He really wants to just tell Mingi about everything. To rip off the bandaid and get it over with. But he’s scared. He’s so afraid of what Mingi would think, what he would say, what he would feel. He’s so sure that the other would be so disgusted to know that he was unknowingly jerking off to his best friend who liked to wear cute girly things and act immature and so unlike his manly front that he always tries hide behind. 

He doesn’t know he’s already crying until he feels warm big hands around his cheeks and thumbs wiping away at his tears. The warm and comforting touch feels so good.

“Hey, why are you crying, you big baby? Choi Jongho never cries!” Mingi tries to lighten up the mood and laughs a little. Jongho is grateful. But trying really hard to accept the reality of it all and it’s just getting too much. 

He looks at Mingi in the eyes through his tears, his lips curling into a sad smile. How can he do this?

“I’m scared.” He whispers underneath his breath but it’s loud enough for Mingi to hear and that’s all he needed to know before enveloping the boy into a warm hug, with Jongho’s forehead against Mingi’s toned chest and Mingi rubbing comforting small circles on his lower back. 

“It’s okay, Jongho. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Everything will be alright. I’ll always be here for you, so you don’t have to worry. I’ll protect you,” Mingi tells him and there’s a little bit of hope in his voice because this was a small first step into getting his old Jongho back. Mingi would be there to help him for the day he gets him back. 

Jongho cries more, burying his face in Mingi’s coat, inhaling his scent and it calms him down. He wants to quit and give up everything he’s ever done now with being jjongbunny, just so that he can be able to be himself again around Mingi. That’s all he ever really wanted anyway, to be with Mingi. 

They’re found like that by Yunho and Seonghwa who had just gotten back from their ice cream escapade. Looking bewildered with ice cream cones in their hands, the two on the bench turn to look at them before Seonghwa asks. “Uh, what did we miss?” 

It was a long story that neither of them wanted to elaborate on for the whole day. All they did say was that they made up and Yunho and Seonghwa couldn’t have been happier. It seemed like their plan to get the Mingi and Jongho together alone in the park and make up was successful after all. 

Jongho feels a small weight lift off his shoulders, and even though there’s still more to his story that he wants to tell Mingi, he thinks that being here with his friends and Mingi, eating ice cream in the middle of autumn, while walking and laughing together at Yunho’s jokes is more than enough right now. 

And when they get to the parking deck where Yunho has parked his car earlier, their ice cream is finished and Jongho and Mingi no longer have the tension between them, it’s time to go home and relax, Mingi thinks. But however the world does not favor him very much and decides to mess with his brain a little bit. He should have known. The universe wouldn’t give him his peace unless there was a catch.

“Shall we go now?” Yunho smiles and shows off the car keys, which looked more like a remote for it, in his hands.

When he presses one of the buttons, something happens but it isn’t what Mingi thought. Because as soon as Yunho does that, it’s not the car that goes off.

Jongho made a small yelp, kinda like a little squeak. When Mingi turned around to the boy behind him and asked if he was okay, he saw the youngest rubbing his thighs together with wet eyes and blushing cheeks. Jongho made a small nod and started to walk with them towards the car, unsteady and weak. 

Wait... 

“Come on, the car is over that way!” Yunho said, not even addressing Jongho’s poor state, and only smiling still like he did nothing wrong. Seonghwa acted that way too, and Mingi started to wonder. He’s seen this before on the Internet somewhere, that thing about car keys and remotes for vibrators. But, hold on. Wait, backtrack. Mingi’s brain starts to run a hundred miles per hour and all he can think of this situation is of that. Curse him and his dirty mind. 

With his eyes trained on Jongho’s blushed cheeks and wobbly legs, he can’t help but to think of it. 

Did he just witness what he thought he just saw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh oh plot twist, is yunho on this too? does he know about Jongho being jjongbunny 👀👀👀
> 
> twt: goodliljjong
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! I know I take awhile to get to them but I appreciate it a lot! thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Jongho sighed, slumping his body down on the soft sheets of his bed. He wanted to just sink into the floor at this point.

Thinking back about what happened in the parking deck with Mingi and the others made him want to literally disappear off the face of the earth. He’s so embarrassed and could not be anymore worried that the other might think he was weird. He can only hope that Mingi’s mind wasn’t as dirty as he thinks it is. 

But knowing that guy, it’s kind of impossible to say. 

Mingi was full of surprises. 

Jongho takes another big sigh and the other two people in his dorm pick up on his self-wallowing.

It was him and the other two designated friends of the day, Yunho and Seonghwa. 

“Hey, it’s not all that bad. Mingi didn’t even seem to think much of it anyway! He barely brought it up during the car ride back,” Yunho says convincingly as he tugs his shirt back on over his head, if it weren’t for the fact that he was the one who changed the subject everytime Mingi spoke up during the ride. The man knew how to steer clear of confrontation, but that doesn’t make Jongho feel any better. Not even after having sex with him.

“True, but you know how close that was. Jongho’s legs were sure to give out then and there,” Seonghwa contributed from the end of the bed. He was pulling his pants back on, looking like he was an innocent bystander. As if he wasn’t the one who suggested making Jongho wear the butt plug for the whole time they were out to bring some excitement for their fuck session. While it did just that, it also made a big risk of Jongho’s sexual activities being let out in the open. And Jongho would absolutely despise everything if Mingi found out. 

“You both are not helping at all. I should have never listened to either of you. Curse you, Park Seonghwa and Jeong Yunho. Curse you both for being so goddamn convincing with your sweet words and using my weaknesses against me.” 

“Woah woah wait, calling you princess is a weakness? I thought that was called a kink.” Yunho gets a pillow thrown at him as he laughs.

“Shut up, hyung!” Jongho’s face was red and he wants to kick the both of them out of his dorm right about now. But he won’t. There’s a safe place he’s found within them where he can confide all these problems about being a camboy to. He just wishes they would at least help him out a little bit, and not with dumb ideas like pressing the highest setting on his butt plug in the middle of a parking deck with Mingi there. 

Jongho sinks back down into the bed, he sighs for what felt like the hundredth time today. He keeps replaying that scene over and over in his head. He thinks about what him and Mingi talked about before it all happened. He thinks about the day Mingi told him that he was watching a certain camboy that just happened to be him. His mind keeps wrecking itself over the whys, hows, what ifs. 

Seonghwa can see that this is already starting to make Jongho upset so he tries to make peace, as he always does so effortlessly. Always knowing the right things to say. “Ok, ok. We’re sorry, baby. We didn’t mean to make you upset.” He moves closer to Jongho and cups his face in his hands, pushing away the tears that were now falling down his face.

Jongho didn’t know when he started crying, but maybe it was when he started to think about Mingi, and how would he have reacted if he really did find out. He could imagine the dark and cold look on his face as he looks at Jongho with a face of disgust. He could imagine Mingi calling him a sickening whore and that he wants nothing to do with him anymore. He could feel his heart break at just the thought of it, and if it actually happened… he’d probably die. 

“Shh, don’t cry now, Jonggie. It’s okay, you’re okay, everything is okay,” Seonghwa pulls him tight and embraces him close to his bare chest. He knows how much Mingi means to the younger. After spending countless nights on the phone with Jongho, listening to him cry over seeing Mingi with another girl in his arms, or cry over how much he loves the other but couldn’t ever tell him. While he sometimes wished the tables were turned, that maybe by some chance Jongho would tell Seonghwa how much he loves him instead, maybe he wouldn’t have had to see the boy cry these tears. But he pushes it down and swallows his own feelings. He needed to be there for Jongho. 

Yunho gets closer too and brings the both of them in for a hug. He lets Jongho hold his hand when he starts to cry even more in Seonghwa’s chest. He rubs small circles on the small of the younger’s back to relax him. He feels his own heart hurt seeing Jongho crying over Mingi like this. He loves the both of them so much and he wishes he could just make this whole thing disappear for his friends but he knows that life isn’t that easy. He knows that he couldn’t get what he wanted. He knows that he won’t ever have Jongho as his. All he can do now is comfort the boy and give him all the support that he can give. He had to burn away the feelings he had for him before it turned into a wildfire. 

“I know how much he means to you, bub. But don’t worry. No matter what happens, Mingi would never hate you. I can guarantee you that much. So don’t cry anymore, okay darling? We don’t want to see any tears on that pretty little face of yours,” Yunho says into Jongho’s soft black hair as he rests his chin on top of Jongho’s head, cuddling him close with Seonghwa in tow. That helps to calm the boy down a bit, the little names and sweet words making him whine and push himself further into their embrace. 

They stay like that for god knows how long, the three of them not wanting to let go of each other but more so it was Jongho not wanting them to let go of him. 

He really does love Mingi too much and the thought of losing him with just one slip up of his secret has him fearful of what could happen. 

He was grateful for Yunho and Seonghwa being there for him like this for when he was too far gone in his fear. They were nothing but perfect for Jongho. They see him for himself, not as the camboy slut he’s been called by his ex before. 

Maybe in another life, they would have been more than friends. Maybe he wouldn’t have to worry or be scared. Maybe they would have been lovers. 

But his heart was with Mingi. And he knows that he couldn’t keep this facade up any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for reading! i hope this chapter helps with some explanation between the relationships of the boys, although it may not be by much T^T i still hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for staying with me on this it really means a lot that you guys like my fic T^T <3333 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated, they bring me joy~
> 
> twt: @goodliljjong

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me more about how much you liked this or hated this on twitter!! @goodliljjong
> 
> pls leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed this it really really motivates me pls ;-; <333
> 
> thank you so much for reading~!


End file.
